Pups Make a Sneeze and a Scratch (Bloopers)
Here are the bloopers for both Pups Make a Sneeze and Pups Make a Scratch. Quiet at the desk, turn on the music, and in 3.... 2.... 1.... Action! ---- Skye: Now I'd better wake up those sleepy heads. (She picks a fork up) Director: Uh, Skye, that's a fork.... (Skye smiles nervously) ---- Katie: I wonder what that was. (Cali walks off the set) Cali? Cali? Where are you going? Megaphone Woman: Cut! Someone get the cat! ---- Director: Take 2! Chase: Megaphone! *Ruff* (The net launcher comes out) Wrong bark... ---- (Skye picks up a spatula) Director: No, no. That's a spatula. (Skye smiles nervously) ---- Rocky: Why stash it when you can trash it? Wait, what was my line again? Director: Cut! Miss Wright, can you get the script? ---- Director: Take 5! Penelope: One... two... three! (She falls down the ladder) I'm okay! ---- (Penelope slides down , but she lands into a patch of flowers) Penelope: At least it wasn't concrete... ---- (Skye is holding something else in her mouth) Director: Hey! So that's what happened to my shoe! (Skye drops the shoe) Skye: *nervously* Uh, what shoe? ---- Rocky: Don't use it! Just lose it! Wait, what's my line again? Director: Cut! Miss Wright?! ---- Director: Take 10! Action! (Alex holds the stool steady for Ryder, but...) (Ryder falls off) You okay? ---- (Lilac starts sinking into the dumpster) Lilac: Whoa! Cut! Cut! Ah'm stuck in quick-trash here! Hello! ---- (Skye is holding a crown with a magenta jewel on it) Director: Skye, how did you get Twilight's crown? (Skye places it down) Skye: *Giggles* It's the fake crown from the Equestria Girls movie. Director: I knew that.... ---- Director: Take 7! (Ryder stops at where Katie and Cali are) (Rocky just keeps going and crashes nearby) Rocky: *in distance* Can someone check my brakes? ---- Chase: Megaphone! *Ruff* (His megaphone appears) Hey, I did it! Megaphone Woman: Uh, we're rolling here... Chase: *nervously* Oops... ---- Rocky: Red means go! Megaphone Woman: Uh... It means stop actually. Rocky: Can I try again? ---- Rocky: Yellow means go! Megaphone Woman: It means slow down. Rocky: Sorry... One more time? ---- Rocky: To infinity and beyond! Others: *Laugh* Rocky: What? What? Oh, wrong entertainment line.... ---- (Chase presses a button on his vehicle) (It launches him up into the air) (As he falls towards a pile of pillows in the distance) Chase: *in distance* Wrong butttoooooooooon!!! Director: Cut! Someone go fetch the pup. Why is that button even there anyways? ---- (Skye is holding a rubber chicken) Director: Skye! Drop the rubber chicken. (Skye drops the rubber chicken and smiles nervously) ---- Zuma: Good-bye to an old night! Director: Cut! It's "Hello to a new day", Zuma. Rocky: I think it has a nice ring to it. Zuma: Thanks, 'Wocky'. ---- Director: Take 6! Zuma: You can do it, Penelope! Just-- A-a-achoo! Director: Cut! Can someone Zuma a tissue? ---- (When Chase heads to the slide, he trips) Chase: ow.... ---- Director: Take 3. Action! (Chase slides down to his vehicle, only he lands in Skye's helicopter) Chase: Uh, is my vehicle broken? Megawoman: Can someone check the moving belt under the Pup-Houses? ---- Director: Take 41, action. (Chase slides down the slide) (He barely misses the top of his vehicle and grabs it on the side by his paws) Chase: A little help? Megaphone: Did someone check the moving belt yet? ---- Director: Take 245... and... action... (Chase slides down the slide, he lands.... on the ground) Chase: I'm okay... Megaphone Woman: I THOUGHT I SAID TO CHECK THE MOVING BELT UNDERNEATH!!! ---- (Skye looks like she finally picked up a spoon) (But when she taps it...) (Nothing happens) (She taps it again) (Nothing happens) (She then starts to tap it a lot, very hard) (Nothing still happens) (She spits it out) Skye: What's wrong with this spoon!? (Rocky looks at it) Rocky: Because it's not a spoon; it's a spork... Skye: UGH!! Someone get my agent Heidi on the phone! Director: Cut...... ---- (That's all the bloopers that were accidentally recorded) Category:Bloopers Category:Fanon